


Pomegranate Kisses

by Glacecakes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Eloping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacecakes/pseuds/Glacecakes
Summary: Hugo, god of the Underworld, visits the overworld on a whim, expecting to spend a nice vacation relaxing in the spring air. Instead, he falls in love.Varian, god of Spring, feels unloved by his family. That is, until he falls head over heels for the god who rules where nothing can grow.Or: Hades and Persephone with a twist.Chapter Two: lovely art by Lunarcrown!
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this separately from my Various Varigo Oneshots because I really like this one and may do more with it. I had the idea and I just kept adding and adding and adding and next thing I knew this fic was 5k words long. Idiots in love is one of my fave tropes!

Once, in a time so long ago neither you nor I can truly fathom, yet recent enough that this tale survives, there were two gods. 

They were as different as could be, practically night and day, summer and winter, or, in this case, death and life. 

Hugo, the king of the Underworld, was the god of his domain, where nothing grew and the dead wandered. He was the god of glittering gems found beneath the surface, the god of the end. Mortals feared him, yet worshipped him. He was a part of life. An unforgettable, unpleasant part, but crucial nonetheless. 

His opposite, Varian, was the god of spring. He was god of the grass beneath your feet, of the flowers that bloomed under the sun, and the god of fair weather. Where he stepped, rainbows of blossoms sprouted, and when he cried, his tears watered the earth and bore new life. People knew of his father, Quirin, god of the harvest, but the springtime was often forgotten. It was nice in the moment, but never lasted. 

Yes, these two gods were as different as could be. But they had one thing in common: they were lonely. Dreadfully so. 

-

Varian was fuming as he paced, his steps creating a massive flowerfield. He paid the flowers no mind. They were beautiful, sure, but once you’ve seen them a thousand times, you stop noticing. 

“Stupid dad, stupid crops…” He muttered. “Varian, make this plant grow. Varian, stand up straight, you’re a god, not a mortal. Varian, do my chores for me while I get all the credit!” He threw his arms in the air in frustration. Groaning, he sank to the dirt beneath him, knees cushioned by the flowers he grew. “I do so much for him, and he never says, “hey Varian, thanks for all that you do, I’m proud of you.”” Oh, what he would give to hear that just once! What would it take? What grave and perilous quest would he have to undergo just to get a simple thank you? 

How ridiculous is it, a god without any thanks. If you didn’t grovel at the feet of Frederick, his thunderbolts would turn you to dust. If you didn’t pray to Cassandra, her Huntresses would shower you in a million arrows. Don’t thank Varian and… your flowers wilt? He wasn’t even sure he could do that intentionally. 

Just for once, he wanted to be seen. He wanted to be appreciated. Not just as Quirin’s son, he got a lot of respect for that. He wanted to be loved for who he was. 

But who would love the forgotten God?

Underneath the surface, Hugo twirled his hair around a finger as he listened to one of his servants. They were going on about some natural disaster on the surface, or was it a war? Either way, there was an influx of people today that needed to be processed. 

It was miserable. 

Hugo sighed, slowly sinking down out of his throne. He would give anything for some entertainment, someone to talk to or just something nice to look at while he worked. One of those human books, perhaps? 

“My lord,” His closest assistant, Donella, gently flicked his forehead. “Were you listening?”

“Hm, what?” Hugo blinked.

The woman rolled her eyes. “I said, the humans who died today are being processed, but you need to decide how the guilty should be punished.” Hugo bit his lip. He was running out of ideas, if he had to be honest. There wasn’t much inspiration to be found in grey walls and black ceilings. 

“I dunno, boil them in acid, maybe?”

“What kind?”

“Just, acid.” He sat up further and stretched. “I can’t think properly. How do you always stay on task? Don’t you ever want a break?” The god asked as he stood up.

Donella raised an eyebrow. “We’re gods. We don’t need breaks.”

“You can still want one.” 

“Ugh,” Donella pinched the bridge of her nose. “If you want one so bad, just go to the surface. Maybe you’ll get blinded by the sun and be inspired.”

Hugo perked up instantly. “Thanks, Don!” He chirped, and with a flick of his wrist, an obsidian staircase descended, stretching into the Underworld’s sky and out into the above. “Hold down the fort while I’m gone!” He called as he raced up the steps.

Hugo would never admit it, not to anyone, but he greatly enjoyed the surface. He was often told his emerald eyes were the only source of color in the Underworld, but up top? Color stretched as far as the eye could see. The world was awash with vibrant hues, and the sun warmed his freezing skin. He welcomed each visit like a breath of fresh air. He took the final steps into the mortal world…

Only to come face to face with a shocked and freckled face. 

Their eyes met, and time stood still. 

“Um…” The blue eyed beauty said. “What are you doing here?”

Hugo blinked, dumbfounded. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I’m just… coming for a visit?”

“Out of the ground?” 

“...yes?”

The boy barked out a laugh, and  _ oh,  _ those bunny teeth had no right being that cute. 

-

After their initial meeting and introduction, the two young Gods spent any time they could together, basking in the sunlight, surrounded by Varian’s flowers. It was their safe space, away from disapproving fathers and boring duties, a place where they could be themselves, together.

“It must be nice to be worshipped,” Varian hummed, sitting next to Hugo one cool summer day. He absentmindedly toyed with an aster by his side. 

“Are you kidding?” Hugo groaned. “It sucks. You have so much stuff to do, so many people to see, and not nearly enough time to yourself. You’re stuck in your palace all day, every day. What I would  _ give _ to be you. You get to hang out here all the time!”

“By myself,” Varian muttered. “I’m basically just an immortal with plant powers. I’d love to help out, but my dad doesn’t seem to think I’m ready, or good at anything other than,” He waves his hand around, gesturing to his flowers. 

“That’s not true!” Hugo said, sitting upright. “You helped me figure out a punishment for those deserters!” 

“Plants are pretty good at making their own acids,” Varian nodded. 

“And,” Hugo’s eyes glittered like the diamonds of his home. “You can tell what a rock is just by looking! You’re wicked smart. In fact… I have an idea.” 

The curiosity in Varian bubbled over. “What is it?” 

Hugo grasped Varian’s face gently, the other hand caressing a freckled cheek. Dark green eyes gazed into sky blue. For a moment, there was nothing in the world but them. No disappointed father, no boring duties, just them. 

“Come back with me?” Hugo asked, his breath ghosting over Varian’s face. “Rule by my side. The underworld is so bleak, every time I’m there, all I can think about is coming back to you.” 

Varian’s cheeks turned rosy. He bit his lip, deep in thought. His mind argued  _ no _ , his dad needed him, the world needed him. He had duties up here. But his heart, his heart couldn’t deny the thrill. It reminded him of Hugo’s smile, how it skipped a beat every time he saw the familiar cracks in the earth announcing the god. 

He couldn’t deny that Hugo was right. Whenever he needed support, Hugo was more than willing to give it, a steadfast pillar in his life. And when Hugo came to him with a problem, Varian could always find the solution. And it’s not like he loved his job up here. Quite the opposite. He and his dad had been fighting more and more, now that Varian was listening to Hugo and standing up for himself. 

So though his mind said no… his heart, and the rest of his very being, said  _ yes. _ He let a serene smile overtake his face, and he nuzzled into the touch.

“I’d love to,” He whispered, and Hugo’s face lit up like the stars. He felt an overwhelming joy, it bounced around inside him like a ping pong ball. He peppered the smaller god in kisses, much to Varian’s delight. 

“Can we go now?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Hugo’s waist. 

Hugo sputtered. “Wha-now? Are you sure?”

“Yes! I want to see your home!” Varian laughed. “Let’s go!” 

Hugo stepped back, and with a wave of his hand the ground split beneath them. It never stopped amazing Varian, how the earth moved like it was made of paper, cutting jagged lines and revealing a grand, black staircase.    
“After you, my dear,” Hugo bowed, gesturing to the entrance. Varian rolled his eyes. Hugo grabbed his hand, leading him down the steps. Together the two descended into the Underworld. 

As they descended, both were blind to a horrified Quirin racing down the field. Hugo raised his hand to close the barrier, missing how the harvest god ran to them.

“Varian!” Quirin screamed, and the earth slid shut. 

-

The underworld stretched before them, vast and dark. “I know, I know, it’s not much.” Hugo sighed. “But I was hoping with you here, you’d be able to…”

“I love it,” Varian breathed, cutting him off. The place seemed dreary at first glance, sure, but everywhere Varian looked, he found beauty unlike anything on the surface. Silvery lights floated about, illuminating the world before them. Above their head, gemstones of all shapes and colors glittered, reflections dancing across the walls. The murky waters of the Styx rushed by their feet. 

Varian gasped, spinning around, trying to take it all in. A soft breeze rustled his hair as he spun. 

“It’s beautiful.” He said, glancing back at Hugo with a grin. It faltered when he noticed Hugo’s stare. “Is something wrong?” He asked.

Hugo blinked, shocking himself out of his stupor. “Just distracted by your beauty,” He hummed, pulling Varian close. 

Varian laughed. “Be serious!” 

“I am.” He got a light smack for that, but Varian’s bright red face betrayed his true feelings. 

The two ambled around the realm, seeing all the place had to offer. Hugo took him everywhere, to see everything. They had all the time in the world, after all. 

“Those are the fields of punishment,” Hugo pointed. “We don’t have to go there if you don’t want to.”

“Are you kidding?” Varian’s eyes gleamed with hunger. “You implemented some of my ideas. I wanna see them in  _ action _ .” 

“I am so in love with you right now,” Hugo breathed, pulling Varian in for a bruising kiss. 

The last stop on their tour was Hugo’s rock garden. Since nothing grew down there, it was all he could do to make the palace look beautiful. 

Varian sat down on one of the benches, and with a hum, waved his hand over a piece of dirt. From it, a single sprout. He frowned, waving his hand again. And again, and again. The sprout wouldn’t grow. 

“Hm,” Varian hummed. “It may take some practice before I can grow you anything.”

“Maybe the soil needs to be imported?” Hugo tilted his head like a puppy, and Varian’s heart melted. “We can try bringing some down next time we visit the surface.” His nose scrunched up in thought. “Wonder if anyone’s noticed you’re gone?” 

“Maybe, but I don’t really care.” Varian shrugged. “Not like dad needed me for anything. Now, you said you’d introduce me to your court.”

-

Quirin cried, legs collapsing underneath him. He tried to dig into the earth, but the gap closed, and he knew it was useless. The man was worried about his son, who had spent more and more time in this field. Anytime Quirin asked, he was brushed off with a “Why, do you need me to grow flowers?” It used to cause arguments, but eventually the farming god had to drop it. He couldn’t take one more fight. 

He knew Varian wasn’t happy, but he was safe, and to Quirin, that was all that mattered. So he came to the field today planning to make amends.

Imagine his shock to see his son in the clutches of the death god. 

How did this happen? Hugo never came to the overworld, he barely showed up to Olympus when called. And he always left immediately after. And now here he was, grabbing Varian and forcing him into the doom and gloom of the Underworld. 

The land of the dead, where nothing grew.

Where his son would wither. 

His despair was rapidly turning into anger, fury at Hugo. Who gave that boy the right to steal Varian? Did he just want a pretty thing to brighten his halls? Disgusting. He had no reason to be here, no reason to even go near the spring god! Quirin yelled, and the flowers around him wilted. 

He turned around, and began the long trek back to his home. Every step he took towards Olympus brought death to the crops. Farmers in his path watched helplessly as their food wilted and died right before their very eyes. 

He threw open the doors to Mount Olympus with a mighty  _ THUD.  _ The grand doors nearly cracked the walls they rested on. In the grand foyer, Cassandra, goddess of the night, flinched. Her sister, Rapunzel, grasped her arm nervously. Neither of them had ever seen Quirin so angry. He marched past them, across the dias, towards the thrones where Frederick and Arianna sat.

“Quirin?” Arianna asked. “Why are you here? It’s harvest season. Shouldn’t you be with the crops?” Her eyes darted around the room. “And where’s Varian?”

“Varian,” Quirin growled. “Was kidnapped.” His fist slammed into a pillar. The marble cracked. The gods milling about all ceased their conversations at the announcement. 

“By Hugo.” At that the room broke into chaos.

“He did what?” 

“Is he insane?”

“Poor Varian…”

Frederick rose his hand for order, and the room’s whispers died down. “Quirin, old friend, are you positive? Surely this is some misunderstanding, Hugo has no reason to do such.”

The flowers around the room withered as Quirin’s fury rose. “I know what I saw,” He said through gritted teeth. “I saw that troublemaker snatch my son from his field, I saw my son being pulled down into the ground, I saw that bastard holding my Varian in his arms!” He roared. 

Arianna gripped her arm rests so tight her knuckles turned white. She swallowed heavily. “Quirin, the Underworld only opens when Hugo wills it, or when someone dies.”

Quirin was growing desperate. Every moment his son was down there, he could be suffering in agony, his petals being haphazardly plucked by the furies and demons that lurked down there. 

Rapunzel, ever the ray of sunshine, raised her voice. Her footsteps echoed across the marble floor, and she rested a hand on his tense shoulder. “Quirin, I’m sure he’s safe, he’s too stubborn to be held prisoner,” she tried for laughter, but it sounded forced. “We may be able to find an entrance, but it’ll take a while. Hugo isn’t that bad, he’s a little dreary, and maybe a bit cold, but he’s not a monster…!” 

Quirin slapped away her hand. “Hear me, your majesty, all of you, hear me!” His voice boomed, echoing. “As long as my son is out of my hands, nothing will grow on this Earth. The soil will turn to ice, and the crops will freeze. The rain will freeze before it even touches the ground. Nothing will grow, I swear on the River Styx!” Thunder boomed at the ancient oath. 

River Styx oaths were binding, absolute. They could not be broken, not even by gods. As soon as those words were spoken, humanity’s fate was sealed. 

For six long months, the weather grew colder and colder. The days became shorter and shorter, Rapunzel growing too weary to raise the sun with each passing day. And yet, despite that, each day without Varian felt like an eternity to Quirin. To be a father missing his son, he wouldn’t wish it on anyone. He wandered the Earth, desperately searching for an entrance to the Underworld, but for naught. He ignored the cries of the suffering, the shivering of the cold. He burned any offerings. To all outsiders, he was a harried man, a weary traveller scouring the world for his son. But he’d never find his son, not like this. There was no way in without Hugo’s command. The other gods searched as well, but for six months humanity suffered. 

Finally, when the food supplies of mortals became precarious, and all were in need of a miracle, Lance, god of travellers, discovered a hidden entrance to the Underworld. 

-

Hugo approached Varian, a smile on his face. “I got you something,”

“Oh?” Varian spun around, his new black suit sparkling under the light. “Another gift? I feel bad that I can’t give you anything, except that sprout... I mean it’s good that it grew, but it’s not nearly the same as like, a kingdom…” he laughed nervously. 

Hugo snickered. “Don’t get stressed, Hairstripe, it’s just these.” He pulled out a few moonflowers from behind his back. “I ran up to the overworld real quick, maybe you just need a starter to get something growing.”

Varian’s eyes lit up, and he accepted the flowers with a happy sigh. He looked up at Hugo, who looked like Varian was the sun. He plucked a single moonflower and tucked it behind blonde hair. 

Hugo and Varian had spent these last six months in bliss. Varian easily charmed Hugo’s servants, even the cold and seemingly uncaring Donella. His unique ideas and kind demeanor, compared to Hugo’s snarky and petty, was a balance the Underworld desperately needed. In contrast, Hugo’s knowledge of the Underworld and his fair judgements taught Varian how to be a god worthy of being worshipped. One who was respected and adored by those he came into contact with, independent of his overbearing dad. Hugo was absolutely enamored with Varian, and strived to rule fairly, to prove himself worthy of being with the flower god.

He admitted this to Varian that evening. 

“You don’t need to prove anything,” Varian told him. “I love you for who you are, now until the end of time.”

Hugo raised an eyebrow. “Do you now?” He wrapped his arms around Varian, pulling him flush against his body. “Is this permanent, then? Are we partners?” 

Varian sighed, melting into the embrace. The Underworld was cold and dark, but Hugo was always warm, a furnace he adored. “I’d like to be. This… feels right. Like this is what I was always meant to do.” 

“I don’t know how I survived before you.” Hugo admitted, swaying the two of them ever so slightly, as if they were dancing. Varian shifted his arms, wrapping one around Hugo’s neck, and the other grasped a hand. Hugo took the invitation, swirling his beloved around the room, beginning a waltz.

“Me neither.” 

“Good thing you have me now,” Hugo teased. Varian rolled his eyes, and then rested his head on Hugo’s chest. For the first time in their infinitely long lives, they wanted nothing else in the world. The moment was perfect. It felt like time itself had frozen, and all that was left was them. Hugo tilted Varian’s head up, so they were staring into each other’s eyes. He leaned in for a kiss...

A voice cleared its throat. 

It wasn’t any of Hugo’s servants or courtiers. 

Varian’s head snapped up, and before him lay his worst nightmare. Lance scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, trying not to meet their eyes. Standing next to him was a very, very angry Quirin. 

“D-dad…?” Varian gasped, horror dawning on his face. He gripped onto Hugo’s clothing for support. 

The god’s face morphed into a scowl, his gaze full of hate. “Get off of my Varian.  _ Now. _ ” He growled. Hugo obeyed almost instantly, stepping back and raising his arms up in surrender. Varian whined, but said nothing out of fear. He didn’t want his dad to hurt Hugo. 

Quirin grabbed onto Varian, pulling him behind his back. The grip was bruising, and Varian bit his lip to keep from crying out. 

“How  _ dare  _ you take him from me,” Quirin spat. The fire in his chest raged brighter than ever, his blood roared in his eyes. “How  _ dare _ you lay your hands on him. You have no right! You wanted something pretty for your palace, so you steal the best thing the world has to offer, you steal the Spring!” 

Hugo felt his ire grow. At first, he was terrified of the man. He was Varian’s father, the one thing outside Zeus that could possibly separate them, and he was desperate for his approval. But the way this god spoke of his son was degrading, and Hugo felt nothing but fury for Varian. “He’s a god, he can do what he wants!” Hugo snapped. “He was free to leave at any time!”

“Lies!” Quirin bellowed. “You’re the only one who can open the portal! You can’t keep Spring down here forever, he’s needed in the real world, unlike  _ you _ . All this time without the sun has hurt him. You’ve hurt him! You’ve kept him trapped here for long enough! This ends today!” He turned around, dragging Varian as he marched off. “You will never see him again!” 

Never…? 

Varian thrashed in his father’s grip. “Dad, no!” He begged, pulling at his arm. Quirin’s grip remained firm. “Please! Don’t do this!  _ Hugo!”  _ Tears began to flow down his face. Each drop on the obsidian floor piddled uselessly, not growing a single flower, not like before. 

Hugo realized with an icy shock that Quirin was  _ right _ . With nothing to grow, Varian lost his grip on his powers. He struggled to make a single tree grow down here, when he could be on the surface, spreading the flowers Hugo adored so much. At first he loved flowers for their beauty. Now, they reminded him of his love.

The world would lose them if he was selfish. 

He was selfish, once, before Varian. 

Trembling, Hugo took a step back, then another. His form shook, and he gripped his forearms. 

Varian realized the look: it was one of defeat. “No…” He breathed, motionless. “NO!” He yelled. Hugo had taught him how to think for himself, how to speak his mind. He was a god, he was powerful, he would not let his happiness be taken like this! 

He screamed, and the moonflower from Hugo’s hair exploded into a flurry of leaves, branches, and flowers. The roots searched for the ground, taking root in the floor and burrowing deep down, perhaps even reaching Tarturus and beyond. The leaves, green and healthy, brushed the ceiling. And from this massive tree, which had grown to full height in a matter of seconds, a single pomegranate grew. 

No one in the room dared to move, too shocked at the turn of events. 

Summoning all his strength, Varian wrenched his arm free from Quirin’s grasp. He marched up to the pomegranate, fire in his eyes. Before anyone could warn him of the consequences, Varian took a single bite from the fruit, juice dripping down his chin. He swallowed six seeds. 

“Take me from Hugo now, I dare you,” He hissed, dropping the food to the floor with a  _ splat. _

The only sound was Varian’s harsh breaths.

“Varian…” Hugo breathed. Lance’s eyes were bulging out of his sockets. He had a sneaking suspicion about the two gods. It wasn’t unheard of for them to fall in love with one another, take Eugene and Rapunzel. The gods of love and sunshine were inseparable, so it stood to reason this new couple were the same. 

“You… what have you done?” Quirin gasped, in complete awe of his son’s actions. He’d expected Varian to hide behind him, cry about how scared he was. Even if Hugo hadn’t mistreated him, he’d expected Varian to be miserable in the land of the dead. But before he’d made his presence known… the look in Varian’s eyes… it was the happiest he’d seen Varian in decades. 

“Fruit of the underworld… means I can’t leave, right?” He turned to Hugo. “You told me. If I eat food down here, I’m bound to this place. I can’t return to the surface.” 

“Well actually, you can return to the surface, you just gotta come back… eventually,” He withered under the glare Quirin was sending him. Oh boy, he was so in love with Varian right now, but also god damn Varian you are a fucking idiot. 

Quirin stared down at his son, towering over him. Yet Varian didn’t stand down, rather he stood up to his full height and met his father’s eye. 

“Varian,” Quirin said. “I don’t want to fight you on this. I’m just trying to keep you safe, down here you’ll only suffer!”

“No, I won’t! I’m not a little god anymore, dad. I can make my own choices! And the Underworld seems a bit off, but to me, this place is beautiful in its own way. I’ve spent the past six months becoming the god I was meant to be. Not your shadow, but Hugo’s equal.” He glanced over to his lover with a smile. “We’re partners.” 

Hugo smiled back. The warmth from his words radiated throughout Hugo’s body, filling his heart with an addicting bliss and power. 

Quirin ran an exasperated hand through his hair. “I supposed I can’t fault you for falling in love. Your mother was a stubborn mortal, a fiery woman. I loved her just as much as I love you. And, just like you… I had to let her go.” Varian beamed, and embraced his father in a crushing hug. “But son, I made an oath that as long as you were gone, no crops would grow.” He had the decency to look ashamed. “You may now be a ruler of the Underworld, but you are still the god of Spring. The people need you on the surface just as much as below.” 

“Why not split it?” Hugo said. “He’s been gone for six months, the people didn’t die… well most of them.” He grinned sheepishly. “Six months on the surface, helping your dad, six months with me. And it’s not like I can’t come visit you on the surface sometimes.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m not the only one who needs you Varian.” Hugo hummed, walking over and embracing the god. “Just promise me you won’t find another handsome god up there, hm?”

Varian barked out a laugh. “Nothing could come close to you.” He pressed a kiss to Hugo’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon,” He whispered, and the lovers parted ways, their hearts full. 

-

Yes, Varian was leaving his new home, but not forever. The two gods were as different as could be, practically night and day, summer and winter, or, in this case, death and life. 

Yet, they found love, bountiful and eternal, a twilight in between their two different worlds. Each spring and summer, Varian assisted in the harvest, newly beloved as his return brought forth the spring after a long first winter. And at the end of the six months, he raced down the wine dark steps, across the River Styx, through his pomegranate garden, and into the waiting arms of his beloved. 

They would kiss, and the world would sigh, satisfied. 


	2. Art by Lunarcrown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No new content just this amazing art by the amazing Lunarcrown! It's GORGEOUS LOOK AT IT!

_Yes, Varian was leaving his new home, but not forever. The two gods were as different as could be, practically night and day, summer and winter, or, in this case, death and life._

_Yet, they found love, bountiful and eternal, a twilight in between their two different worlds. Each spring and summer, Varian assisted in the harvest, newly beloved as his return brought forth the spring after a long first winter. And at the end of the six months, he raced down the wine dark steps, across the River Styx, through his pomegranate garden, and into the waiting arms of his beloved._

_They would kiss, and the world would sigh, satisfied._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it, they give me power lol


End file.
